


good morning enterprise

by celebros



Series: that which we are, we are [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Sneak Peek, Texting, credit to heterochromia_mars for the skin, i just tweaked it a bit for my purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebros/pseuds/celebros
Summary: In which Jim wakes up early and alone, but finds a sweet message on his text comms and proceeds to text all his bffs. No spoilers. CSS/HTML (credits and links to skin in notes).A spoiler-free sneak peek / deleted scene from chapter 16 of "one equal temper of heroic hearts". Stands alone as fluff too :)
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Hikaru Sulu, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov & James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov & James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock & Hikaru Sulu & Nyota Uhura
Series: that which we are, we are [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/48399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	good morning enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> This work skin and HTML are almost directly copied from [Heterochromia_Mars's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/profile) [Discord (Dark Mode) skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470). I just filed off the Discord serial numbers and added the ".texttime" class. Icons modified from movie stills, also not my intellectual property.

  
Spock  
Jim, _ashayam_ \--  04:56  
It has been pleasant to wake alongside you on so many consecutive occasions. In hopes the feeling is mutual, I find I must apologize for allowing myself that experience this morning but departing in advance of allowing you to share in it. I considered waking you to ensure equity in this regard, but I chose not to do so for two reasons, each in equal measure. One, I hesitated to disrupt your peace. Two, I feared you would attempt to persuade me to remain rather than attending to matters in the lab (and, moreover, feared I would be unable to resist such persuasion as I imagine you would provide). It had been my intention to be present upon your return last night to facilitate a conversation, if you wished. I was sorrowed by your discontent yesterday, and wished to respect your privacy while ensuring you were aware of my support and regard for you. It would please me to be given the opportunity to show you this tonight, after shift.  
I will sign presumptuously,  
Your Spock. 

* * *

Jim  
_Presumptuously?!?!_ 06:59  
sorry this is like the most romantic good morning letter i’ve ever gotten by a magnitude of eight 07:02  
i don’t know how to respond  


* * *

Spock  
It would please me for you to respond in the affirmative to my suggestion that we meet after shift. 07:04  


* * *

Jim  
affirmative, commander 07:05  


* * *

Spock  
Good. 07:05  
Good morning, Jim.  
  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
Jim  
bones can i have caffeine yet 07:13  


* * *

Bones  
no. 07:20  
maybe. 07:23  
we’ll talk about it. 07:25  


* * *

Jim  
how is it that you just gave me three different answers and none of them was yes 07:27  
  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jim  
can i use the word ululating to describe that thing zhk did at the end of the dusking ceremony 07:56  


* * *

Nyota  
Captain. Let me take care of describing the untranslated communications. You just need to cover the diplomatic efforts. 07:57  


* * *

Jim  
What, you don’t think that “causing ululation” was a part of my diplomatic effort? 07:58  


* * *

Nyota  
Standard punctuation in a text comm? Who are you and what have you done to my captain?! 07:59  
And when did I give you my personal comm?!  


* * *

Jim  
ugh okay fine idk why i even try 08:00  
um iowa duh  
god pav is right you really cant hold your liquor  
  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jim  
ok but hear me out: what if instead of getting the bot to recognize the carnivorous plants by location or visual characteristics, i get it to recognize them by sensing for gaseous emissions 08:04  


* * *

Hikaru  
fuck off it’s too early for science 08:04  


* * *

Jim  
its never too early for science 08:07  


* * *

Hikaru  
a) our carnivorous plants aren’t consuming enough to be releasing consistently detectable levels 08:11  
b) andorian daylilies give off the same spectrum of emissions  


* * *

Jim  
gdi 08:13  
  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jim  
chekov 08:14  


* * *

Pavel  
Yes sir? 08:14  


* * *

Jim  
want to come be a sensor ghost with me on nobyx ix 08:14  


* * *

Pavel  
Yes sir! 08:15  
  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jim  
spooooooock after shift is a long time 08:22  
are you sure you have to be in the labs rn  


* * *

Spock  
Captain, you must finish your report before 0900. 08:24  


* * *

Jim  
I already finished it 08:25  


* * *

Spock  
You must also shower. 08:28  


* * *

Jim  
k but youre invited 08:28  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on chapter sixteen (!!) and had written this scene and just wasn't happy with how it was rendering... so I skinned it and html'ized it and then realized it was interrupting the flow of the story anyway so ta-daaaaa.
> 
> I'll make sure to have a note when I do publish chapter sixteen to redirect folks here so you can re-read with the full context, but... yeah, I do think it also basically stands alone.


End file.
